Beaten
by Sarjhi
Summary: Kurama's mother's boyfriend is beating Kurama. What will Hiei do?
1. Beaten

-1Chapter One

Kurama's breath caught in fear as he heard the front door of his home slam. Kuroki had arrived. Kurama heard his mother, Shiori, greet her boyfriend enthusiastically and he stifled a sigh. He dragged himself off of his bed and went to the door.

"Shuichi, Kuroki is here!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming, Mother!" he called back, and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Shuichi," he said, smiling over at Kurama.

"Hello, Kuroki-sama. How are you this evening?"

"Just fine, Shuichi. Have you been good?"

"He's always, good, love. Now, Shuichi, would you set the table for dinner, please?"

"Of course, Mother." Kurama gathered the plates and chopsticks and set them out at three places.

Not much was said by Kurama during dinner. He was as quiet as possible, knowing Kuroki hated when he spoke without being spoken to.

Halfway through dinner, the phone rang. Kurama rose to answer it.

"Moshi moshi, Minamino household, Shuichi speaking," he said politely into the phone.

"Shuichi, this is Aunt Megumi. Is your mother home?"

"Of course, Aunt Megumi. One moment, please," Kurama said, then turned to his mother.

"Mother, Aunt Megumi is on the phone," he said, holding the receiver out to her. She rose and took the phone.

"Hello? Of course Megumi, I'll be there as soon as possible. No, don't worry about Shuichi, he'll be fine. I'm sure he can stay with our neighbor. Yes, of course. Okay. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Shiori hung up the phone and turned to Kurama and Kuroki.

"Shuichi, Kuroki, my father has just had a heart attack and I need to go help Aunt Megumi care for him. Shuichi, I'll ask our neighbors if they'll keep an eye on you, and Kuroki, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our plans for the weekend. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Mother, are you sure I shouldn't go with you?"

"Of course, dear. You have school and I don't know when I'll be home. I'll call every day to check up on you."

"Shiori, dear, why don't I just stay here with Shuichi? I could keep a better eye on him than the neighbors can, and you can rest your mind knowing he's safe and sound with me?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Kuroki, dear. I don't want to impose on your time," Shiori said.

"It's not an imposition to look after Shuichi. I truly don't mind."

"Well, if you're sure…" Shiori said, looking hopeful. "Shuichi, what do you think?"

"That sounds fine to me, Mother," Kurama said, praying she would refuse.

"Wonderful, then that's settled. I'll call as soon as I reach my father's. Kuroki, do you need to run home real quick and get some clothes?"

"No, that's all right. I know you're anxious to get to your father's. I'll retrieve my stuff tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much. I know this means the world to Shuichi as well as me."

"You're welcome, dear."

After Shiori had left, Kuroki turned to Kurama with a feral grin. Kurama felt his insides curl with fear and apprehension, knowing what was going to come next.

"I saw you hoping your mother was going to say no to me, you little bitch," he snarled at the redhead.

"No, I wasn't," Kurama gasped.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Kuroki snarled, his hand whipping toward Kurama's face. The fox gasped in pain when the hand connected with his cheek. He stumbled backward a few steps before regaining his footing. A fist then connected with his stomach, doubling him over and making him cough slightly. Fingers knotted in his blood red hair and yanked him upright again.

"You forget your place, Shuichi. Don't you talk back to me again, you got it?" Kuroki snapped at him.

"Yes, sir," Kurama gasped. He cried out as a knee connected with his groin, but the grip on his hair didn't allow him to fall to the ground.

"Now, you know I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you just don't learn that quickly," Kuroki whispered almost lovingly into the fox's ear, before dropping him. Kurama landed on the floor with a muffled groan and wisely stayed down. Kuroki sauntered into the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator before sitting down on the sofa and turning on the television. Kurama crept upstairs and back into his room. He managed to shut the door and lock it before crawling up onto his bed and curling up in the fetal position. He slowly fell asleep.

Kurama woke to banging on his bedroom door. "Shuichi, open this damn door right now!" Kuroki bellowed. Kurama started to shake from fear. He knew the lock wouldn't keep the man out for long. From the sound of it, he was also exceedingly drunk. When Kuroki drank, he got mean. Soon, the banging stopped and Kurama shook worse. Either it meant Kuroki was passed out, or he had found an alternate way to enter the fox's room. Kurama wished Hiei wasn't in the Makai for the month and was here to protect him.

Soon, the door to Kurama's room swung open. It seemed that Kuroki had remembered Shiori kept a key to his room in her dresser, just in case.

"Now, now, Shuichi, why would you lock the door and not let me in? That's a bad boy," Kuroki growled sadistically. Kurama whimpered softly and tried to back away from the slowly advancing man.

Kuroki grabbed Kurama by the throat and slammed him backwards into the wall behind his bed.

"You've been a bad boy, Shuichi. It's time you learned your place," Kuroki snarled, dragging him off the bed. He ripped the fox's clothes off quickly, digging his fingers into Kurama's slender neck. The fox tried to get away, to fight, to do _something_, but Kuroki would not be deterred.

He threw the redhead onto the bed and unbuttoned his own pants. Kurama thrashed violently, trying to dislodge the much larger man, knowing he couldn't hurt him or he would be thrown into Reikai prison and it would upset his mother. Kuroki pulled out his erection and positioned himself. Kurama tried to get away, but the older man had secured his wrists with one of his own large hands. The fox cried out in pain as Kuroki thrust himself into his tight opening.

"God, you're tight," the man gasped as he pounded into the redhead's body. Tears ran from Kurama's emerald eyes as he waited for the large man to finish. Due to the alcohol, it took awhile for him to cum. Kuroki groaned in pleasure as he spurted into Kurama's body. Shame stained the fox's cheeks red. Kuroki stood and staggered out of Kurama's bedroom and back down the stairs to the couch, where he passed out with his dick still hanging out of his pants. Kurama sobbed into his pillow, pain shooting throughout his entire body. There were bruises on his hips and ribs from Kuroki's grip and his bottom felt like it was on fire. He did not sleep the rest of the night for fear that the evil bastard would come back.

The next morning, Kurama snuck out of the house before Kuroki awoke, and hurried to the park where he could decide what to do from there. It was Sunday and Kurama knew he had training at Genkai's later that morning, but he didn't know what to do until then. He supposed he could go early. Genkai wouldn't mind, and he could visit with Yukina for awhile. He just had to get cleaned up first. He went into the first shop he came to and used the bathroom to clean up as much as possible before going to Genkai's temple.

"Kurama, how are you?" Yukina asked when he arrived.

"I'm fine, Yukina. How are you this morning?"

"I am doing well. What brings you here this early?"

"Oh, nothing. I didn't know what to do, so I thought I would come visit for awhile before training," Kurama replied.

"How nice. Breakfast will be ready soon if you haven't already eaten."

"I haven't, thank you." He followed her into the kitchen and helped her finish breakfast. The three of them (Genkai, Yukina, and Kurama) ate in silence. Genkai stood at the end of the meal.

"Kurama, could I speak to you in private for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Of course, Master Genkai." He followed her into the other room and sat where she indicated.

"Kurama, is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked without preamble.

"No, why?" he replied, feigning surprise.

"Don't play dumb with me, Fox. You know I can sense something's wrong. And if I guess right, Yukina could probably smell it."

Kurama blushed with shame and looked down at his hands. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't without hurting him."

"Kurama, why didn't you tell your mother?"

"It would hurt her so bad if she knew he hit me. And he's never raped me before last night."

"Fox, you have to tell her. It's just going to hurt her worse if she finds out you've kept it from her."

"He scares me, Genkai. I know I shouldn't be scared of him because I could beat him, but I don't know what to do. I can't kill him, and I can't hurt him. I don't want Mother to reject me and choose him. That's what scares me worst of all. What if she doesn't believe me?"

"She'll believe you, Kurama. She loves you and she knows you would never lie about something like that. If it helps, we can call her up here and talk to her here."

"She's with my grandfather right now. He had a heart attack."

"Then you're staying here until she gets back."

"Thank you, but he'll report me as a runaway, or something like that."

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. By the time I'm through with him, he'll wish he'd never been born."

"Thank you, Genkai."

"You're welcome, Fox. Do you have any injuries that need looked at?"

"No, just some bruises."

"Well, then why don't you go take a shower while I go take care of the bum."

"Thank you," Kurama said softly.

"Don't mention it. Now, scat." Genkai didn't let the redhead see it, but she was furious. That bastard had raped a strong young man like Kurama, and the fox was unable to do anything about it because of Reikai's rules. She would be having a chat with Koenma very soon.


	2. In Genkai's Hands

Master Genkai walked up the sidewalk to Kurama's house and raised one small hand to knock on the door. A few minutes later, a disheveled and hung-over Kuroki answered the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he demanded, his voice slurred. Genkai wrinkled her nose in disgust at his ripe odor and glared at him.

"May I come in?" she asked. He peered at her through half-opened eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered, allowing her to walk past him. She turned to face him once they were inside.

"I am here on behalf of Shuichi," she said coldly.

"What about him?" he demanded, a furious look entering his eyes.

"You made a grave mistake when you decided to rape that young man. You now have everyone who cares for him out for your blood. I don't know how you can live with yourself. You say you love Shiori, but as soon as she's out of town, you rape and beat her son. How long has this been going on? And I suggest you don't lie to me. I will know."

"How dare you come into this house and speak to me like that, bitch? What I do with that boy is none of your concern, but I will tell you this. I did not rape him. He came to me and tried to seduce me. He's a little whore, and you'd do well to remember that he'll lie to get anyone's sympathy. He wanted me to sleep with him, but I refused, so get out."

Genkai was furious. This son of a bitch actually expected her to believe his word over Kurama's? She reached out with one small, weathered, hand and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him down to her level.

"Listen up, bastard. That boy is like family to me, and you had better keep the fuck away from him or I'll kick your ass so hard you won't forget it. Do you understand me?"

"Let go of me, bitch! How dare you?" he sputtered. She shook him roughly, and glared.

"I said, do you understand me?" Her eye was twitching and she was damn near ready to kill the man herself. He glared at her before nodding reluctantly.

"Good. If you give that boy any more trouble, I will personally make sure you regret it. He will never be at your mercy again." She shoved him away from her and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. She wasn't finished, but he was still too drunk to take anything she said seriously. Her next stop was Koenma's office. She had some talking to do with the toddler.

Genkai entered Koenma's office and glared at him until he was cringing back into his seat.

"Master Genkai, what brings you here?" he asked nervously.

"Are you aware of what has happened to Kurama?" she demanded angrily.

"No, what happened?" he asked, shifting his stack of papers to see if anyone had given him a notice of a problem with the fox.

"He was raped by that bastard his mother is dating, Kuroki. The son of a bitch raped and beat him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Do you know why?" Genkai's voice was dangerous.

"N-no."

"Because you will arrest him if he fights back against a human. So he was powerless to do anything about it. You tell me how this is fair. These boys aren't allowed to defend themselves if a human attacks them, for fear you will punish them for it."

"Master Genkai, I swear to you that if I had any inkling that this would have happened, I would have given him immunity for it. As such, my hands are tied until the man attacks him again. I cannot give him permission to harm Kuroki now, but if the man treats Kurama inappropriately again, he has full permission to defend himself."

"That's not good enough, Koenma," Genkai snapped.

"It's all I can do," he sighed. "My father's laws are absolute." Genkai glared at him again, but she knew there was nothing more she could do- except one thing.

"Fine, Koenma. But I suggest you find a way to convince your father to change that particular law."

"Right. I'll try, but he hates both Kurama and Hiei because they are demons. I doubt he will consider changing the law to benefit them."

"I am going to inform Hiei of this if Kurama doesn't."

"Very well. Just make sure he doesn't harm the human."

"Hmph." Genkai stalked out of the office and made her way back to her temple, thinking about this.

When she got home, she found Kurama and Yukina in the kitchen, making lunch.

"Welcome back, Master Genkai. Lunch will be ready soon," Yukina said softly.

"Thank you, Yukina. Kurama, can I speak to you in the other room, please?" she asked.

"Of course," Kurama said, following her into the other room.

"Kurama, I went to your house and spoke to Kuroki. He was hung-over and probably still half-drunk, so I don't think I got through to him. You are staying here until your mother comes home, and she is informed of the problem."

"Thank you, Genkai." Kurama couldn't look her in the eye.

"Fox, you should tell Hiei what happened as soon as he gets home. He will find out eventually, but he needs to know what happened," she said softly. He nodded reluctantly.

"I will tell him."

"Good. Now let's go get some lunch," she said. He nodded again and followed her back into the kitchen.


	3. Hiei's Return

Kurama rested his head against the window in his room at Genkai's, watching as the rain poured down and ran in rivulets down the cool glass. Hiei hadn't made it back to the Ningenkai yet, and Kurama missed him fiercely. So far they were just friends, but he hoped that would change someday. Hiei was fiercely protective of the fox, just as Kurama was of him, so he hoped that meant Hiei at least felt something for him.

"Kurama-san, would you like something to eat?" Yukina asked from the doorway.

"No, thank you, Yukina. I'm not very hungry today," Kurama replied softly. He had been at Genkai's for a week now, and Kuroki hadn't bothered him at all.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I will be in the kitchen," the little koorime said softly before leaving the room. Kurama sighed quietly and closed his jade eyes, wishing Hiei would return quickly.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, it was getting dark outside. He stood and walked into the kitchen, where Yukina was preparing the evening meal.

"Would you like some help, Yukina?" he asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Kurama-san. I am almost finished with the meal, so if you would like to set the table, that would be very helpful. Yusuke-san and Kazuma will be joining us this evening." Kurama nodded and opened the cupboard to retrieve several plates and cups.

Once the table was set, Yukina set off to inform Genkai that dinner was ready. A moment after she left, someone knocked on the door to the temple. Kurama entered the foyer and opened the door to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke looked mildly surprised to see Kurama standing there.

"Hey, Fox-boy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been staying here for the past week while my mother went to take care of my grandfather," he said.

"Cool. Has the old hag been ragging on you?" he asked as he stepped into the temple.

"No, Yusuke, Master Genkai has not been…ragging on me as you so interestingly put it. I've enjoyed my stay here."

"I'm shocked." Yusuke had a fake shocked look on his face. Kurama smirked and shook his head before heading into the kitchen. Yukina had, by this time, returned with Genkai, and they were already seated at the table, waiting on the boys.

"It's about time you got here, dimwit," Genkai said, smirking at him.

"Hag," Yusuke muttered. Kuwabara hurried to take his place next to Yukina, and Yusuke sat across from her. Genkai sat at the head of the table, and Kurama placed himself next to Yusuke. Dinner was eaten in silence, and afterwards they all headed into the living room to talk and for Yusuke and Genkai to play video games.

"So, Kurama, why don't you tell me the real reason you're staying here?" Yusuke asked once Yukina and Kuwabara decided to go make tea.

"I would rather not talk about it right now, Yusuke. I may tell you later."

"All right, man. If you decide you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama fell silent as Kuwabara and Yukina re-entered the room. The five of them spent the remainder of the evening talking and playing video games.

Kurama woke up from a deep sleep and sat up in bed. He had thought he felt a familiar flicker of energy not too far away. He slipped out of the bed and padded quietly out to the front porch before searching the surrounding area with his own energy.

"Fox, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked from a tree nearby. Kurama walked over to stand underneath it and looked up at the fire demon.

"Welcome back, Hiei. Did everything go well with Mukuro?"

"Hn." Kurama smiled at Hiei's typical response.

"So why are you here instead of at your house?" Hiei asked again.

"I've been staying here because Mother is out of town," he answered softly.

"Since when has that mattered?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kurama said, looking down at the ground.

"Fox, tell me what's going on. I can feel that something is not right here." Kurama could feel the tears start to well in his eyes, so he avoided looking at Hiei, hoping the demon would not see.

"Kurama?"

"Hiei, please, it's too late to talk about it now. Can't it wait until morning?"

"Hn. You'd better tell me first thing in the morning or I'll get Genkai to tell me." Kurama knew he would go to Genkai if he refused to tell him.

"Very well, Hiei. I will tell you in the morning. Good night." The fire demon watched as the fox walked back into the temple, looking like he held the weight of the world on his slender shoulders.

I really wish you would tell me what's going on, Fox. I hate to see you in so much obvious pain. Hiei had always been protective of the slender redhead, and he had always had feelings for him. He didn't particularly understand what these feelings were, but he knew he felt more than friendship for his comrade. At least, he thought so. He didn't feel the same for Yusuke or for Kuwabara. The only person he had similar feelings for was Yukina, yet his feelings for her were vastly different than the ones he had for Kurama.

He settled down on his branch, and drifted off into a light sleep, thinking about the fox.


	4. Telling Hiei

Kurama woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He slowly slid out of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He really didn't feel like getting out of bed, but he knew if he didn't Genkai, Yukina, and possibly Hiei would come looking for him. He pulled on his clothes and went out to the kitchen. All three of them were sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Kurama," Yukina said.

"Hn."

"Morning, Fox."

"Fox, come out to the forest so we can talk," Hiei said, standing up.

"Hiei, can't it wait just a little bit?" Kurama pleaded.

"No. We will talk now." Kurama sighed and followed Hiei outside and into the forest. They walked for a few miles in silence before stopping in a small clearing. He sat on a fallen log and looked at Kurama expectantly. The fox sighed and sat down a few feet from him, leaning against the broad trunk of an elm. He cupped one long fingered hand around a half-dying wild flower and coaxed it back to life with some of his ki.

"Fox, you need to tell me. What happened to make you stay at Genkai's." Kurama sighed again and raised his head to look Hiei in his blood-red eyes.

"Mother has a new boyfriend."

"You don't like him?"

"I guess you could say that."

"That wouldn't make you leave your house."

"Mother is out of town for awhile. I don't know how long she'll be gone, because my grandfather had a heart attack. Anyway, Mother was just going to have me stay with the neighbor, but Kuroki, her boyfriend, offered to stay with me instead 'so she wouldn't have to worry' and she agreed. So I came to Genkai's. I can't stand the man." Kurama couldn't bring himself to tell Hiei about the rape. He was so ashamed and he couldn't bear to see him disgusted with him.

"That's not the whole story. Tell me or I'll go to Genkai."

"It's no big deal, Hiei. It was my fault anyway," Kurama replied, thoroughly miserable. Tears pricked his eyes and he refused to look at the minute fire youkai.

"What was your fault, Fox?" Hiei asked softly.

"Nothing, it's not important." Hiei came over to him and settled onto his knees next to him before taking Kurama's slender chin in one of his hands and making him look at him. He wiped away a tear from the pale cheek and looked deep into those gorgeous green eyes.

"Fox, please tell me." Kurama's lip trembled and the tears started rushing down his cheeks, and he sobbed softly. Hiei pulled him close and held him as he bawled on his shoulder.

"Hiei, I can't tell you. You'll hate me," Kurama cried.

"No I won't. I swear to you I won't. You can tell me." Kurama just laid in the circle of Hiei's strong arms and let the tears run down his face. They sat there for what could have been hours or only minutes, but finally he stopped crying and just laid there, limp and exhausted.

"He raped me, Hiei," he finally said, very softly. There was a shocked silence from Hiei.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!" he roared. Kurama cringed a little, and when Hiei saw he was scaring him, he gently caressed his cheek.

"I'll take care of him, Fox. You don't have to worry about him again."

"Genkai has already spoken to him."

"Hn. I'm gonna do more than speak to him. I'm going to castrate the bastard." Hiei was seething. HOW _DARE_ HE TOUCH _**HIS**_ FOX?!

"Hiei, please don't. I don't want to upset Mother."

"You don't think this will upset her?" he demanded.

"I don't know! What if she wants him more than me? I can't tell her!" Kurama cried.

"No, she won't, Fox. She loves you more than anything. You have to tell her."

"How do I tell her something like that? She'll hate me!"

"No, Fox. She'll be horrified that something like this happened to her baby, and she'll probably castrate him herself. She might even kill the son of a bitch. Bottom line, Fox, you have to tell her. She needs to know. Or would you rather she keeps dating him and he does it to you again, or even does it to her?"

"No, of course not, but I don't know what to do!"

"Just tell her. How long has this been going on anyway?"

"This was the only time he's ever raped me."

"Has he done anything else to you then?"

"He started beating me about a week after they started dating."

"How long have they been dating?"

Kurama sighed softly. "Six months."

"So, since before I left for the Makai."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me before now?" Hiei demanded. Kurama shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd care so much. I thought you would think I was weak for not stopping him."

"Never, Kurama. You are one of the strongest people I know. If you had told me, I would have stopped it long before now. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Why do you care so much, Hiei?" Now it was the fire demon who couldn't look Kurama in the eye.

"You're my friend," he muttered.

"That's not the whole truth, Hiei. You wouldn't get this involved for Yusuke or Kuwabara."

"Hn."

"Tell me, Hiei. Is it because you think I can't take care of myself?"

"NO, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it, Hiei?"

Hiei finally looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Kurama."


	5. Love

Kurama stared at Hiei, shock on his face. He pulled back slightly.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"I love you."

"Why?" Kurama was genuinely confused.

"I don't know, Kurama. I just do." Hiei was afraid to look at the fox and see disgust or horror in his eyes. He was shocked to feel a pair of soft lips against his own. He could only sit there, frozen, as Kurama kissed him gently before pulling away. The fox looked uncertain about what Hiei's reaction was going to be. Now it was Kurama who couldn't look him in the eye. Hiei reached out and slid his fingers into the fox's blood-red hair, pulling him back to him and pressing his lips against his. Kurama whimpered softly and parted his lips to allow Hiei's tongue to enter and caress his own.

They broke apart, gasping. Kurama rested his forehead on Hiei's shoulder, nuzzling it softly. Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox, holding him close.

"I love you too, Hiei," the redhead murmured. Hiei felt his heart leap and his arms tightened around HIS fox.

"I'm never going to let him hurt you again, Kurama. I will make sure of it."

"Hiei, don't do anything to him just yet. I want to tell my mother first."

"He should pay for what he did to you," Hiei scowled.

"I know, love, but I don't want to upset Mother."

"Hn. Tell her then, but after that, I get my turn."

"Okay." Kurama snuggled into Hiei's arms once again, resting his head on the shorter demon's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the temple, Fox. Yukina will be making lunch soon," Hiei said a little while later, standing up. Kurama nodded, allowing Hiei to help him up.

They walked back to the temple in silence, Kurama's hand ensconced in Hiei's. Before entering, Hiei stopped and turned to the fox.

"Do you want to keep this a secret, or do you want to tell everyone?" he asked him.

"What would you prefer?"

"I don't care if the whole world knows how much I love you, Kurama. Whatever you decide to do is fine with me."

"I would like to keep it a secret until after I talk to my mother about Kuroki. After that I want everyone to know about us," Kurama said.

"Okay, Fox. I love you."

"I love you too, Hiei."

They let go of their hands and walked into the temple.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers. This story is posted on both and There will hopefully be some lemon within the next few chapters. The chapter posted on will be less…racy than on I hope you enjoy!**


	6. A Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Kurama sat down at the breakfast table one morning about a week after Hiei had confessed his love to him and looked across the table at him and smiled. Hiei, of course, showed no emotion, but Kurama knew the depth of the smaller demon's feelings for him. They hadn't yet told anyone, not even Genkai, but they were both pretty sure the old lady knew.

The phone rang halfway through breakfast and Genkai got up to answer it. Kurama wasn't paying attention to the conversation, so he was surprised when Genkai held out the phone to him.

"For you," she said. He took it and held the receiver up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Shuichi?" his mother's voice came from the other end.

"Hello, Mother," he replied softly.

"Shuichi, why have you been staying at Master Genkai's instead of here with Kuroki?" Shiori asked, getting straight to the point.

"Can I explain it to you when I get home, Mother?" Kurama asked softly.

"I would really like to know now. Did you two have some sort of argument?"

"No, Mother. I just needed to come to Genkai's for extra training every day, so I thought I would just stay here."

"That's funny, because Kuroki told me you ran away, and Master Genkai let him know where you were."

"I didn't run away, Mother!" Kurama cried out, shocked.

"Then tell me the truth, Shuichi. I'm getting two different stories here, and I want to know what's going on right now!" Kurama was shocked. Shiori had never raised her voice to him before.

"Mother, please, let me explain to you when I get home. It will be much easier for the both of us."

"When will you be home?" Shiori sighed.

"I can be home in about an hour."

"I suppose, but I expect an explanation, Shuichi."

"Is Kuroki there, Mother?"

"No, he went back to his place but he should be back in a few hours."

"Okay. I will be home soon, Mother." He hung up the phone and went back to the table. He sat in his chair and rested his head in his slender hands.

"Fuck," he muttered. Everyone looked at him, shocked. They had never heard Kurama use such foul language before.

"Fox, why didn't you just tell her?" Hiei asked.

"I couldn't tell her something like that on the phone. But who knows what Kuroki has told her, since he told her I ran away."

"That fucker needs to be punished for what he did to you, Fox," Genkai said.

"I know, but I don't want to break my mother's heart."

"Fox, you have to tell her. You promised me, remember?" Hiei said, showing tenderness.

"I know I have to, and I will, I just don't know how!"

"I'll be with you, if you want me to be, Fox. You don't have to tell her alone."

"Thank you, Hiei, but this is something I should do alone. She might take it easier."

"Okay, Fox, but I'm here if you need me." Hiei took his hand and squeezed it gently. Kurama held onto it, needing his touch.

"Do you want me to come home with you and stay in your room in case you need me?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, love," Kurama said softly. Yukina and Genkai grinned at each other.

"About time," Genkai muttered. Hiei glared at the old woman, but she was unaffected. She just grinned at him until he looked away with an indistinct "Hn." Kurama blushed slightly.

"We would like to keep this quiet for the time being, Master Genkai. If you would please not say anything to Yusuke or Kuwabara, we would be grateful," Kurama said.

"I won't say anything and neither will Yukina."

"Thank you, and thank you for allowing me to stay here the past couple of weeks."

"Hmph. You're welcome, Fox, and you're welcome to stay again if you need to."

"Thank you," Kurama murmured. "Time to face the music, I guess." He stood up along with Hiei and they left to go home to Kurama's house.

**A/N: I need some help with the next chapter, people! Any ideas will be appreciated. **


	7. Finding Out

Kurama walked in the front door of his house while Hiei entered through his bedroom window, as always. He found Shiori sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and clearly waiting for him. He walked quietly across the room to the table and sat down across from her. She didn't say anything, just waited silently for him to speak.

"Mother, I didn't run away, I swear. There were…extenuating circumstances for my decision to stay at Genkai's." He fell silent and Shiori just looked at him.

"And those circumstances are…?"

"Kuroki and I had an argument…and I decided it would be easier for both of us for me to stay at Genkai's."

"An argument over what?" Shiori demanded.

"I don't remember exactly what we were arguing about. It wasn't anything important. I suppose we just clash a little because we have such different opinions about everything. I shouldn't have left without telling him, I know, but I was so angry at the time. When Genkai told me she had talked to him, I decided just to stay there instead of coming back home. He knew where I was, so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"You're leaving something out, Shuichi, I know it. But if you don't want to talk about it right now, I'll respect that…for now. But I expect the full truth later. Tonight at dinner, we will talk it through with Kuroki. I expect you to apologize to him for worrying him and for running off, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kurama hung his head. He felt ashamed that he couldn't tell his mother what had really happened, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, his throat and tongue froze up and he couldn't say it. He just couldn't be the one to break her heart.

"Okay." Shiori sighed. She stood up and walked over to the sink, looking out the window. Kurama just sat there, not sure if she had more to say or if he should leave the room.

Just then came a knock on the door. Shiori went to open it and Kuroki came in. Kurama paled and wished he'd escaped when he'd had the chance. He was wrong…he couldn't face this man.

Kurama refused to look Kuroki in the eye as he came in and sat down at the table.

"Shiori, honey, why don't we have the discussion you wanted to have at dinner right now instead, so we don't spoil the meal with such talk.

"Okay, love. Shuichi, would you like to begin?" Shiori asked him.

"Kuroki, I would like to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks," Kurama said, his teeth clenched.

"I forgive you, Shuichi. I remember what it was like to be young and impetuous," Kuroki said in a condescending tone. Kurama could barely stand to look at the asshole in his eyes.

"Thank you," he ground out.

"Shiori, darling, Shuichi just had a teenage moment. There's nothing to worry over now," Kuroki said, gently patting Shiori's hand. Kurama's teeth were grinding together. He really hated this man, really, really, HATED him. But he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Very well. As long as you two are okay with each other now, I will let this go," Shiori said.

"Thank you, dear," Kuroki said.

"You're welcome, darling."

"Mother, if you'll please excuse me. I'm not feeling very well tonight. I think I'll go lie down for awhile," Kurama said.

"Very well, dear. I'll wake you for dinner." Kurama nodded and left the room, feeling Kuroki's eyes on his back. Once out of hearing, he darted up the stairs and burst into his room, throwing himself into Hiei's arms, sobbing quietly.

Hiei was shocked. His arms tightened around his fox instinctively and cradled him close. Kurama's hands were fisted in Hiei's shirt and his face was buried in his chest.

"What happened, love?" Hiei asked him after a few minutes.

"I-I couldn't tell her," Kurama sobbed. "Then _**he **_came in and I had to apologize to him or Mother would get upset and I just didn't know what to do and I'm scared of him and I don't want to see him ever again!"

"I'm right here, Fox. I swear I won't let him hurt you, my love." Hiei was furious at the son of a bitch. Kurama wasn't afraid of anything and here he was, reduced to a trembling mass in Hiei's arms.

Hiei cradled the sleeping fox in his powerful arms, holding him close to his body. He had finally cried himself to sleep with Hiei whispering comforting words in his ears. His ears caught the sound of light feet on the stairs and he knew they were Shiori's. Hiei could still feel Kuroki's ki in the house. He gently disentangled himself from his fox and hid in the closet as Shiori knocked, and then opened the door. She smiled softly as she saw her sleeping son, but as she came closer to the bed, her eyes showed shock. She gently trailed her fingertips over his pale cheeks and traced the tear tracks. Hiei was rather glad she had seen them, so now she would question him about his problem more closely. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Sweetheart. Shuichi," Shiori called softly to him.

Kurama stirred and opened his emerald green eyes to look up at his mother.

"Mother? Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that question. Why were you crying?"

"Umm… I wasn't crying." Kurama was obviously lying and Shiori knew it.

"Shuichi, don't lie to me. What's been going on with you?" Shiori cried out. Kurama fell silent and refused to look his mother in her eyes.

"Very well. If you refuse to tell me, that's your decision. But I will find out eventually, Shuichi. I love you, and I'm worried about you. I hope soon you'll be able to trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

Kurama burst into tears again as soon as the door shut behind her, and Hiei came out of the closet to wrap his arms once again around his fox.

"I'll tell her, Kurama."

"But I don't want to hurt her!" Kurama cried in anguish.

"I know, love, but don't you think she deserves to know what an asshole her boyfriend is?"

"Yes, she does, but I don't know how to tell her!"

"We'll figure something out," Hiei said, then kissed his lover gently, caressing the side of his face and his hair, and running his hands down the fox's arms and shoulders. Kurama kissed him back, needing to feel his reassuring presence.

The two demons hadn't noticed the door crack open slightly and Kuroki peer in. The older man's eyes grew wide at the conversation, but when he saw them kiss, he grinned lecherously. Now he had it made.

He snuck quietly back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Shiori was sitting with a cup of tea, staring out the window.

"Shiori, darling, I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but I have some news," Kuroki said gravely.

"What?" she asked, looking worried.

"I believe Shuichi may be gay," Kuroki answered. "I opened the door to his room to see if I could find out what was wrong with him, and I saw him sitting on the bed with a boy with black hair, with his tongue down his throat. I think Shuichi may have run off these past few weeks to be with him because you were gone, not because of any real problem between us."

Shiori gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Her own son had LIED to her, something before today she would have thought to be impossible. She stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs and called for her son.

"Coming, Mother!" he called back. A moment later, he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shiori could see the tell-tale signs that her son had indeed been doing exactly as Kuroki had said. His lips were slightly swollen from being kissed and his hair was tousled.

"You called for me, Mother?" he asked.

"Shuichi, why don't you also bring down whoever was in your room with you," Shiori told him, raising her eyebrows. Kurama paled and took a step backwards.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Mother," he said.

"You lying little fag," Kuroki snapped. Shiori turned shocked eyes to her boyfriend.

"Shiori, I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would hurt you, but the reason for our fight while you were gone is because Shuichi came on to me and when I told him no, he was embarrassed and angry. I'm sorry for having lied to you, but I can't let this go on for any longer," Kuroki said. Kurama was shocked and Shiori gasped at the awful things being said.

"Bullshit, you mother-fucker," came Hiei's deep voice from behind Kurama. He stepped into the kitchen, his crimson eyes glaring at the taller man. Kuroki quailed slightly under the burning gaze. "You raped him and you have the fucking audacity to blame it on him! You should go to fucking hell, you son of a bitch."

"How dare you accuse me of raping him! I would never do anything like that!" Kuroki bellowed.

"Yes, you did do it," Kurama stated softly.

Shiori looked like she was about ready to faint, but she quickly pulled herself together and turned towards Kuroki.

"Did you rape my son?" she asked quietly and calmly.

"NO!"

"You are lying to me. You RAPED MY SON!" Shiori slapped him across the face with all her might. Kuroki stumbled backwards, cursing as he fell against the counter. He straightened back up with a murderous look in his eyes. Hiei darted forward, his katana in his hand, and pressed the razor-sharp blade against Kuroki's neck.

"Don't you dare move a muscle towards them," he spat viciously. He grabbed hold of Kuroki's arm and yanked him out the door.

Kurama turned towards his mother, who had tears running down her smooth cheeks and folded her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I never meant to tell you this way."

"This was not your fault, baby. Don't you ever think it is." Shiori said this strongly, then hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"It wasn't your fault either, Mother. You should have been able to trust him."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile," Kurama admitted. "Only this was the first time he has ever raped me. Before, he just beat me."

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't be, Mother. Hiei will take care of him and you won't ever have to think about him again."

"He's not going to kill him, is he?"

"No, he won't kill him. But he will probably make him wish he was never born."

"I just wish I had known about this before. I could have done something!"

"Mother, you cannot blame yourself. We hid it from you very well. None of my friends knew what was going on either. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to hurt you, and now I realize that keeping this from you hurt you more. Please, don't be upset any longer. I'm over it."

Shiori gave him a look. "You don't just get over something like this. I know it has to be hard for you. If anything like this ever happens again, I expect to know about it immediately. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother, of course."

By the time they were done speaking, Hiei had returned.

"What did you do to him, love?" Kurama asked him.

"Turned him over to the proper authorities," Hiei said with a wicked grin. Shiori sighed in relief and Kurama restrained a smile. He knew that Hiei had probably turned him over to a band of demons or to something as equally horrible.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions for this chapter. I did use some ideas, but I mixed them around to suit the way I wanted this to go. I haven't decided on the next chapter yet, but we will all be surprised. I may reveal the reason why Kurama allowed this to happen to him in the next chapter, or possibly the one after that. Thank you again!**


	8. Dinner at Genkai's

Kurama sighed and rested his head on Hiei's chest. Two weeks had passed since Hiei had gotten rid of Kuroki. They were officially together now, but they hadn't told Yusuke and Kuwabara yet. Hiei's fingers were gently sliding through Kurama's bright red hair, both their eyes closed, reveling in just being together.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured, "I think we should tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about us tonight."

"Are you sure Fox?"

"Yes. I don't want to keep it a secret. I want the whole world to know how I feel about you." Kurama leaned up and kissed Hiei under his jaw. Hiei's hand tightened in his hair and he pulled him up a little more to kiss his lips hungrily.

They broke away after a moment, gasping for air. Hiei grinned at his fox, his hands still tangled in that glorious hair.

"You are going to be the death of me," Kurama gasped.

"Mmm, but you'll enjoy it," Hiei smirked. Kurama blushed and buried his face in Hiei's chest. Shiori knocked on the open door.

"Boys, Genkai just called. She was wondering where you were," she said.

"Oh I forgot she wanted us to come a little early," Kurama said, scrambling out of the bed. "Thanks, Mom." He threw open the closet door, rifling through the hanging clothes to find something suitable for dinner. Hiei and Shiori watched him with amusement on their faces. Kurama groaned and looked at them with puppy dog eyes.

"I have no idea what to wear," he whined.

"Fox, you'll look great in anything you wear," Hiei said automatically, used to this by now.

"Please help me find something," he begged. Hiei sighed and walked up to the closet, pulling out a white tank top, a black button down shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"This is my favorite outfit on you," he said. "Leave the black one unbuttoned though." Kurama grinned at him and kissed his cheek before looking pointedly at his mother.

"Mother, could I have some privacy to change please?" he asked.

"Of course, dear. Hiei, let's go have a cup of tea." She took Hiei's arm and steered him out of the room. Kurama chuckled at her attempt to be subtle and changed quickly into the fresh clothes. He ran a brush through his hair and pulled on his shoes before joining the other two downstairs.

"All right, let's go," he said. They went outside to Kurama's car and drove toward Genkai's.

After dinner, they settled into the living room to hang out and talk. Hiei sat on the windowsill while Kurama and Shizuru sat on the sofa, Genkai and Yusuke playing a video game, Keiko sprawled on the floor, and Kuwabara and Yukina on the loveseat. Botan came in from the kitchen with a glass of water and sat on the floor next to Keiko.

Kurama looked up at Hiei and he nodded.

"Guys, Hiei and I have something to tell all of you," Kurama said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Hiei had come to stand behind Kurama, placing his hands on the fox's shoulders. Kurama didn't know how to start, but both Genkai and Yukina sent him encouraging smiles.

"Well, I don't quite know how to say this, so I'll just come right out with it. Hiei and I are together now," he said, holding his head up defiantly. Hiei's hands gently squeezed his shoulders and he leaned his head back into the fire demon's warm chest.

"Yeah, we figured as much," Yusuke said. "We were just waiting for you to say it." Kurama blushed.

"You guys knew all along?"

"Yeah it's kinda hard to keep something like that a secret when you can't keep your eyes off of each other," Keiko said.

"Oh."

"Dude, don't worry about it. We're all cool with it," Kuwabara said.

"Thanks," Kurama said. He was still blushing a little, and Hiei noticed this and smirked. While everyone was still looking, he gripped Kurama's chin and kissed him hard on his lips. Kurama gasped and Hiei's tongue invaded his mouth.

"Ew, guys, get a room," Kuwabara said. Yusuke cheered Hiei on. Hiei dragged Kurama to his feet.

"Let's go back to your house Fox." Kurama's face was as red as his hair.

"O-Okay." He said goodbye to everyone and they left to the sound of teasing and cheers.


End file.
